


The Gift

by Mykmarvals



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged up Shuri, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykmarvals/pseuds/Mykmarvals
Summary: Shuri and M’Baku are married and expecting.He’s a big teddy bear and she adores him.Lots of fluff in this one folks.
Relationships: M'Baku/Shuri (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	The Gift

Shuri lay in bed watching the fire light flicker shadows across the stone wall of the bedroom. She bent her knees and adjusted her back so that her spine could elongate for a moment. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The sound of the shower running in the bathroom and the fire crackling lulled her to sleep. 

She awoke to the feeling of large warm hands cradling her perfectly rounded, mountain of a belly. 

“Hello my loves” M’Baku kissed her on the tummy then her lips softly while never moving his hands. Turns out that he is the gentlest giant in the mountain and not the raging gorilla that Shuri once thought him. 

Shuri shot him a large smile. As she stretched her arms. Then they both gasped as the baby moved Its foot from the left side of her belly to the right. 

“Look at him! He can’t wait to meet his Mom!” M’Baku boomed with a large grin. 

“I think he just needs more space- he is almost  
10 pounds!” Shuri said shifting her body weight a little to the side.

“Well, I mean...” M’Baku said while shrugging his shoulder and pointing to himself. “He is my son.” 

Shuri rolled her eyes and laughed. Her belly shaking up and down as she did. M’Baku leaned down and kissed her stomach again. She could feel his breath as he spoke to their child in Jabari dialect while rubbing gentle circles around her navel. 

Then he looked up at her with a boyish smile and winked. “What did you say to him?” Shuri asked lazily. 

M’Baku reached up and cupped her face.  
“I love you” he said looking at her so intensely that she blushed. She couldn’t believe how he could still have that effect on her. 

“Ah, so you told him that you loved me?” 

“Yes, and I told him to come out soon.” 

She looked down and placed her hand on her stomach. “Yes, please listen to your father.” 

Then she looked at M’Baku and stroked his face. He lay next to her on the bed then.  
Kissing her forehead as he settled.  
Shuri cupped M’Bakus face in her hands.  
“I hope he looks just like you” she said playfully then she kissed him just as playfully at first. But, she wanted more so she kissed him again deeply and it grew passionate and heady. M’Baku broke the kiss and rested his head on her shoulder kissing her there lightly. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart and deep measured breaths he was taking.

She turned to face him fully and he continued to take in slow paced breaths while rubbing her back with a perfect amount of pressure. But, he did not look up. They had been abstaining because Shuri was on bed rest for the last two weeks. But, Shuri had gotten an all clear from the doctors earlier that day. 

“You know, it’s been said that sex is a wonderful, natural, way to induce labor” 

“No” he said not looking at her. His shoulders tensed and she could see his jaw tightening. 

“M’Baku, look at me.” She said firmly “I understand why you are worried. But, we will be fine.” The doctors said that things are looking good. She lifted his face partially and kissed his forehead and then his nose. He raised himself to look at her eye to eye and she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Then they stared at each other for a while.  
His eyes, were so dark and filled with desire that she could feel her body starting to respond with anticipation. 

“You won’t hurt us my love” Shuri said reassuringly. At that he pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on her collarbone. She moaned as he tenderly kissed his way down to her breast, then to her stomach where he paused lifting her tank up and reverently kissed her there too. She reached her hands down softly threading her fingers through his still damp hair. He took hold of her hand and kissed it then he raised his eyes again to look at her as if to ask if she was sure. She raised her hips slipping down her underwear and pressed herself closer against him. He let out a soft low hum as she next removed her top completely and she sighed at the warmth of his lips on her breast again. 

.... 

Shuri awoke partially tangled up with her husbands legs wrapped around hers and her arm stretched under his head which rested on her bicep. 

She studied his face as he slept. Taking notice of his features. She recalled the first time she saw him at the waterfalls all painted and savage; then the second time when her small group of rebels offered him the last of their sacred heart-shaped herb. She smiled reflecting on their third encounter as he and his warriors helped them to defeat Killmonger. She couldn’t help peeking under his grass kilt as he was standing on the rock. 

Shuri felt a twinge in her lower back and shifted carefully as not to disturb her husband. Her arm had long fallen asleep under the weight of his head but she dared not move. She loved being wrapped up with him. It made her feel safe and protected in a way that she hadn’t felt before. She stuffed a pillow behind her lower back and looked again at M’Baku. 

She thought back to the day that he first attended a counsel meeting and how she had been assigned to escort him on a tour of the design group. How his curiosity and intellect surprised her. She cleared her throat to keep from laughing as she recalled them both fumbling over themselves at T’Challa and Nakia’s wedding. Since she was the princess and he was also of royal Jabari blood, and they were both unmarried, protocol required them to dance together at the wedding. Shuri was so nervous that night, she tripped over her gown and he caught her so gracefully that it seemed like a part of the dance. He saved her a nasty fall and a lot of embarrassment. Everyone else dissolved into the background for her in that moment. 

An intense pressure in her stomach brought Shuri back to the present and she tried to free herself so that she could make it to the bathroom without incident. “Aah, calm down in there I’m going” she whispered to her belly as she waddled to the bathroom. But an even sharper pain hit her in the same place just as she reached the bathroom door. She gasped for air and gripped the door handle tightly.  
“Wow, that was....intense.” Before the words could fully leave her mouth she could feel a gush of wetness streaming down her legs and puddling onto the floor. 

“What is it Shu...” M’Baku jumped out of the bed like a gazelle. “Um, it’s fine, it’s fine... I’m in labor.” He looked at her and smiled.  
“Really! What would you like to do first? Toilet?” She shook her head and he led her to sit on the toilet.  
“Um, don’t push- I’m going to call the midwives.” 

“I know....” she gritted her teeth as another pain hit her. “Wow, I’m contracting really close together.” 

“He looked at her with a furrowed brow- is everything okay though.” 

She nodded yes while breathing through the contraction. M’Baku grabbed his beads off the bedside table and push the button alerting everyone that the time had come. He walked over to their large soaking tub and started running the water. 

“Are you done here? May I take you back to the bed or would you like me to help you get into the bath?” 

She smiled, “my gentle giant...” 

“Whatever woman- answer me; what can I do?” She could hear the slightest bit of nervousness in his tone. She held his hand reassuringly and placed it on her belly. 

“You can help me breath through this next contraction... “ she said hoping to lift his concern. He breathed with her while keeping track of the time on his beads. When Shuri relaxed a little he stepped over to the sink and prepared a warm wash cloth for her. He washed her face and then helped her to stand while he wiped her down.  
He took her over to the tub and helped her to step inside just as the next contraction started. 

There was a knock on the door of their quarters. M’Baku went to slip on some trousers and open the door. Shuri, focused her thoughts on the warmth of the water surrounding her. 

“I guess you were ready to stretch out more after all little one.” Another contraction hit her and this time the pain was way more intense than before and she couldn’t help but to cry out a little. She was reached down to check her dilation when M’Baku, the midwife and a doctor from the palace all came quickly into the room. She looked at them with a calm but urgent expression. 

“This ones in a bit of a hurry now, his head is already cresting” 

M’Baku quickly slid into the tub behind her. Everything after her first push was a blur. 

The baby was large and she had to push for what seemed like forever to get the baby’s shoulders out. But, finally she did it. 

“10 pounds 7ounces!” the doctor exclaimed after wiping down and weighing the baby. They placed him on her chest and Shuri looked into his large alert eyes.  
“Welcome to the world little prince.” Her voice choked with emotion and fatigue. Then she  
felt a deep breath and heard the sobbing/laughter of M’Baku over her neck and shoulder. He kissed her head and wrapped her and their son in his large arms. Shuri felt so exhausted that she almost drifted to sleep in that moment. 

M’Baku got out of the tub first. The midwife took the baby from Shuri and passed him off to the doctor again. Shuri watched and the room spun and spun. 

.... 

Shuri opened her eyes focusing on the wall where flickering shadows were cast by the fire.  
She felt a large warm hand gently resting on her arm. She turned slowly to see M’Baku laying next to her with their son nestled on his chest.  
She smiled and stretched her hand placing it tenderly on her newborns back. 

M’Baku looked at her and smiled. “Ready to hold our son?”  
Shuri smiled at him brightly and carefully inched herself into a sitting position on the bed.  
M’Baku handed her the baby.  
She nuzzled his soft hair and caressed his chubby hand with her fingers.  
“Hello my little prince” Tears started to trickle down Shuri’s cheeks. M’Baku leaned in next to her and kissed each one. 

“For the first time in my life I felt real fear today” he said in low soft voice. “But you, were brave and so strong. I am so honored to be your husband. Thank you for giving life to my seed.” 

Shuri stared at him for a moment and smiled and shook her head. 

“You’re welcome...” she cleared her throat a little fighting back her own emotion. “Thank you for this gift.” She smiled at their son brightly. His eyes were large and alert as he stared back at her gripping her finger tightly. 

“Your father always has had a flare for the dramatic!” She said jokingly then she kissed them both on the nose. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any errors.


End file.
